1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife, and more particularly to a knife having a blade support device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical knives comprise a blade slidably received in a housing or a handle. The blades may not be disengaged from the housing and may not be easily replaced or changed with the other blades when the old blade has been worn out. The housing has to be disassembled or the members of the housing should be separated from each other before the blades may be engaged into or disengaged from the housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional knives.